


Das (Un-)Leben der von Krolocks

by LightandDarkness



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Giovanni is Michael Crawford, Herbert is a ray of sunshine, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightandDarkness/pseuds/LightandDarkness
Summary: Basic Summary: Die Geschichte der von Krolocks und wie sie zu den Personen wurden, die wir aus dem Musical kennen.Das dürft ihr erwarten: Familiendrama und Fluff. Krolock möchte einfach nur in seiner Bibliothek lesen. Niemand weiß wo sich Herbert herumtreibt, während der kleine Knirps auf Entdeckungstour geht und das Schloss unsicher macht. Keiner kann Giovanni leiden. Und Camelia denkt sich ihren eigenen Teil.Kurz gesagt: Fluff und Chaos vorprogrammiert.





	1. Erstes Treffen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Das Schloss in den Bergen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479692) by Palutena. 



> Meine Weisheitszähne wurden am Montag heraus operiert und ich kann nicht viel machen, weswegen ich dachte: hey, warum lädst du nicht ein Kapitel zu meinem derzeitigen Projekt hoch?
> 
> Zu verdanken habt ihr diese Geschichte übrigens meinem Mitbewohner aus der Berufsschule, der mich auf die meisten Ideen gebracht hat. (Hoffe, du lässt ein Review da, wenn du es liest)
> 
> Aber genug von mir, ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst fleißig Reviers und Kudos. Würde mich freuen, zu erfahren, was ihr so über die Geschichte denkt.

Camelia sah genervt aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Warum musste ihr Vater sie auch mit einem Mann vermählen, der in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend in den Bergen wohnte? Seufzend nahm sie wahr, wie sich das Schloss der Familie von Krolock in der Gebirgslandschaft erhob. Ein trostloses Gebäude in einer einsamen und noch trostloseren Landschaft. Welche Freude es doch war, mit einem Unbekannten vermählt zu werden, der auf einem kalten Steinhaufen wohnte, in einem Gebiet wo die meiste Zeit über Winter herrschte.

Ihr Vater redete die ganze Fahrt schon über den großartigen Giovanni von Krolock, der in unzähligen Schlachten siegreich heim kehrte und sich sicherlich gut um sie kümmern würde. Die Sache war nur, dass sie Schlachten, Kämpfe und Gemetzel verabscheute und es sie absolut nicht interessierte. Ein gutes Buch war ihr lieber als ein aufgeblasener, selbstverliebter Esel. Zudem, wer nennt sein Kind schon Giovanni, in den Tiefen der Karpaten? Solch ein lächerlicher Name.

Als die Kutsche im Hof des Schlosses ankam, atmete Camelia erleichtert auf. Sie freute sich schon, die Strapazen der Reise bei einem warmen Bad vergessen zu können, doch ihr Vater hatte wohl andere Gedanken, denn er wollte, dass sie ihren Zukünftigen traf. Widerwillig folgte sie ihm in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Dort erwartete sie auch bereits der Schlossherr, ein ergrauter, hochgewachsener Mann in einer samtroten Jacke, mit seinem Sohn.

"Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise und heiße Sie herzlich willkommen auf unserem bescheidenen Anwesen."

Der Sohn, ein etwas rundlicher Kerl, dessen Körperform sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen an eine Knoblauchzehe erinnerte und die Grazie eines Kartoffelsackes besaß, stellte sich unangenehm nah zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und platzierte einen Handkuss auf den Handrücken ihres Handschuhs. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es ein Handkuss sein sollte, denn er schlabberte ihre Hand eher ab, wie ein Hund seinen Knochen abschlabberte. Es forderte sie all ihre Überwindung, ihr Gesicht nicht vor Ekel zu verziehen. Den Handschuh würde sie später verbrennen müssen, denn dieser war durch gesabbert und nicht mehr zu retten.

Kaum als die Männer sich unterhielten und sie aus den Augen ließen, rannte sie zu einer nahe stehenden Dienerin und ließ sich das Bad zeigen. Hoffentlich konnte sie sich dann etwas entspannen und sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden, nie wieder glücklich werden zu können. Niemals würde sie dieses menschliche Schwein in ihre Nähe, ganz zu Schweigen in ihre Gemächer, lassen.

Nach dem Bad schlenderte sie etwas im Schloss umher. Ständig auf der Hut, diesem Giovanni aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie öffnete vorsichtig eine Flügeltür und betete inständig, dass sich dahinter nicht ihr Zukünftiger befand. Für einen Moment kniff sie die Augen zusammen, das Schlimmste fürchtend. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, eröffnete sich ihr der Himmel. 

Die Wände waren gesäumt von Bücherregalen, die bis zur Decke gingen und vollgestopft mit Büchern waren. Fasziniert trat sie ein und ging auf eines der Regale zu. So viele Bücher hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben auf einem Haufen gesehen. Mit den Zeigefinger strich sie über die unzähligen Buchrücken, bis sie sich für einen Titel entscheiden konnte und es aus dem Regal nahm. Als sie sich umdrehte und nach einer Sitzgelegenheit suchen wollte, hätte sie es fast wieder fallen lassen.

Vor ihr saß ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen anstarrte. Er war offensichtlich mit dem Schlossherr verwandt, doch sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Nach einigen Sekunden des Anstarrens wendete er sich dem Buch in seinem Schoß zu, welches er zuvor wohl gelesen hatte. Camelia überlegte, was sie machen sollte, doch setzte sich nach einiger Bedenkzeit auf den Sessel gegenüber dem fremden Mann.

Beide waren in ihre Lektüre vertieft, als sie zum Abendessen gerufen wurden und sie den Namen des Fremden erfuhr: Breda. Breda von Krolock.  
Definitiv ein besserer Name als Giovanni, entschied sie.

 

Vater hatte beim Frühstück erwähnt, dass sie im Verlauf des Tages Besuch bekommen sollten, doch es interessierte Breda recht wenig. In Gedanken war er bereits in der Bibliothek bei seinem Buch. Wieso sollte er bei der Ankunft der Frau seines Bruders dabei sein. Er hatte mit ihrer Eheschließung nichts zu tun und der Gedanke, wie ein Idiot lächelnd in der Gegend herum zu stehen, missfiel ihm. Kaum entließ ihn sein Vater vom Frühstückstisch, verschwand der Jüngere der von Krolock-Brüder in seine geliebte Bibliothek. 

Giovanni scherzte gerne, dass er in der Bibliothek schlafen und eines seiner Bücher heiraten würde, da er dort sicherlich keine Frau finden würde. Meistens verlies er das Zimmer, in dem die zwei Brüder sich befanden, wortlos und mit einem genervten Augenrollen. Sein Bruder hatte keine Ahnung von Kultur und er hasste es, sich mit niemanden austauschen zu können. Die Frauen, die sein Vater auf das Schloss einlud, waren meist gackernde Gänse. Er selbst war mit der Verwaltung des Landes beschäftigt und hatte keine Zeit oder Geduld dafür und Giovanni... war nun mal Giovanni.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, fragte er sich manchmal, wie es sein konnte, dass er mit diesem Strohkopf von großem Bruder verwandt war. Irgendetwas war da gewaltig schief gegangen und wäre da nicht die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit, könnte er seine geliebten Bücher darauf verwetten, dass einer von ihnen adoptiert war. So allerdings blieben ihm nur Vermutungen.

Er ließ einen Bediensteten wissen, dass er die Bücherei für den Mittag nicht verlassen wird und auch nicht gestört werden möchte. Sie sollten sein Essen leise herein bringen und ihn am Besten nicht ansprechen. Bevor er sich versah, brach der Abend an und er war noch immer in sein Buch vertieft. Nur noch wenige Seiten und er hätte es zu Ende gelesen, als die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet wurde.

Finster funkelte er den Eindringling an, der so töricht war, ihn beim Lesen zu stören. Jedoch war es eine junge Frau, die er noch nie gesehen hatte und zu einem seiner Bücherregale ging. Den angekündigten Besuch hatte er schon wieder vergessen und starrte sie entgeistert an. Was wollte dieses komische Weib in seinem Domizil? Als sie ihren Finger über die Buchrücken streifen lies, weiteten sich seine Augen. Wehe, sie würde seine Ordnung durcheinander bringen. Oder sich über den Staub beklagen. Wie Frauen das nun mal so machten, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, nicht sehr viel Erfahrung in diesem Bereich zu haben. Die meisten Frauen, die er kennen gelernt hatte, waren langweilig und er bevorzugte es alleine zu sein, als sich verstellen zu müssen um jemanden zu gefallen.

Als sie sich umdrehte, erschrak sie. Gut so, dachte er sich, sie sollte wissen, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte. Es gab nur drei Regeln in seiner Bibliothek: die Erste war, vorsichtig mit den Büchern umzugehen und sie nicht zu beschmutzen. Die Zweite, ihn beim Lesen nicht zu stören und die dritte, keine Unordnung in seine Ordnung zu bringen, heißt, die Bücher genau dort wieder hinzustellen, wo man sie her hatte. Regeln, die sein ach so geliebter Bruder nur zu gerne ignorierte. Breda würde ihm dafür manchmal nur allzu gerne den Hals umdrehen, doch bis jetzt konnte er sich beherrschen. Bis jetzt.

Er würde den Neuankömmling in seiner Bibliothek genau im Auge behalten, doch zuerst wollte er sein Buch zu Ende lesen. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die unbekannte Frau sich, nach einigem Zögern, ihm gegenüber setzte und sich ebenfalls in ihr Buch vertiefte. Noch größere Verwunderung verspürte er, als er den Autor ihres Buches las. Aristoteles. Das war neu. Neu, aber äußerst interessant.

Gemeinsam saßen sie beisammen, beide in ihre Lektüre vertieft, bis sie zum Abendessen gerufen wurden. Genervt von der Störung erhob er sich und begleitete sie in den Speisesaal. Der Aufenthalt dieses seltsamen Geschöpfes versprach interessant zu werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breda und Camelia kommen sich näher.

Breda war etwas verwundert, die sonderbare Frau am nächsten Tag erneut in seiner Bibliothek zu sehen. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft und saß auf dem selben Sessel, auf dem sie schon gestern Platz genommen hatte. Er nahm sich sein neues Buch, das er gestern Abend noch angefangen hatte und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz.  
Als er sich hinsetzte, sah sie neugierig auf, senkte ihren Blick jedoch als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Wenige Sekunden später waren beide wieder in ihre Lektüre vertieft. Jedoch war Breda die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen nicht gewohnt und fand seine Augen immer wieder über den Rand des Buches blickend. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, ihre lebhafte Mimik beim Lesen zu beobachten.

Die Art, wie sie die Augenbrauen zusammen zog, wenn sie eine Passage nicht verstand und ihre Augenbrauen in Richtung ihrer Haarlinie wanderten, wenn bei ihr der Groschen fiel. Es hatte keinen Sinn: er konnte sich nicht mehr auf sein Buch konzentrieren. Er klappte sein Buch zu und starrte sie an. Einige Momente später blickte sie ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Breda räusperte sich, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.  
"Sollten Sie nicht bei Ihrem zukünftigen Mann sein, statt hier zu sitzen und Bücher zu lesen?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich für eine kurze Zeit zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, bevor sie ein freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte.  
"Mag sein, doch Kriegsgeschichten interessieren mich nicht. Die Lektüre in dieser wundervollen Bibliothek allerdings, sagt mir schon deutlich mehr zu."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, wendeten sich beide wieder ihren Lektüren zu. Breda musste sein Lächeln hinter seinem Buch verstecken, denn innerlich stimmte er ihr zu und das Kompliment für seine beeindruckende Sammlung nahm er nur zu gerne an. Es war nicht immer einfach, an die neusten Erstausgaben der Literaturwelt zu gelangen und nun hatte er jemanden gefunden, der seine Anstrengungen zu würdigen wusste.

Dass die Geschichten seines Bruders sie auch nicht interessierten, machte sie gleich noch sympathischer. Es schien ihm, als hätte er seine Seelenpartnerin gefunden und dieser Glaube bestätigte sich, wie es schien, mit jedem Tag mehr.

 

Giovanni langweilte sie zu Tode mit seinen Prahlereien. Noch so eine Geschichte und sie würde sich aus dem nächstliegenden Fenster stürzen, oder ihm den Mund stopfen, bevor ihr Gehirn noch die Konsistenz von Kartoffelstock bekam, während die älteren Herren daneben saßen und sich anscheinend prächtig amüsierten. Als der Maulesel zu einer weiteren gehirnlähmenden Erzählung ansetzte, stand sie auf, entschuldigte sich höflich und floh aus dem Saal.

Ohne auf ihren Weg zu achten, fand sie sich wenig später in der Bibliothek. Die vollgestopften Bücherregale strahlten eine angenehme Ruhe auf sie aus und Camelia spürte wie sie sich automatisch beruhigte, je länger sie in diesem Raum stand. Erneut ging sie die Regale ab, bis sie einen interessanten Titel fand, das Buch herauszog und sich auf ihren Platz von gestern setzte. Statt jedoch gleich ihre Nase in das Buch zu stecken, hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, die sich allesamt um den jüngeren der von Krolock-Brüder drehten.  
Anfangs erschien er ihr schon fast schüchtern, doch beim gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte er eine sarkastische Seite, mit dem trockensten Humor den sie kannte gezeigt, der ihrem recht ähnlich war. Es war für sie kaum verwunderlich, dass er der Klügere der Brüder war, wie er seinen Bruder mit gewitzten und klug gewählten Seitenhieben in die Enge trieb, bis dieser Camelia in Ruhe ließ und sich grummelnd seinem Essen zuwandte. Sie bedankte sich bei Breda mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, auch wenn er den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen kurz darauf unterbrach, um beschämt zur Seite zu blicken.

Wenn sie ein Mitspracherecht bei dieser Hochzeit hätte, würde sie Breda als ihren Gemahlen auswählen. So blieb ihr allerdings nichts anderes übrig als die restlichen Tage zu verdrängen und zu versuchen ihn so häufig wie möglich in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, denn wenn sie etwas beim gestrigen Abendessen gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass die Bibliothek Bredas Reich war. Ein Reich, in dem sie ihm nur allzu gerne Gesellschaft leistete.  
Nachdenklich sah sie auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß. Hatte er die Bücher alle schon gelesen, die sich hier fanden? Zu gerne würde sie sich mit ihm austauschen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, war sie doch hierher gekommen, um zu lesen und nicht um in Tagträumereien zu versinken.

Camelia schlug das Buch auf und war nach wenigen Sätzen bereits so gefangen, dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam wie der Jüngere von Krolock den Raum betrat. Erst als sie ein leises Knarren vom Stuhl ihr gegenüber vernahm, blickte sie auf und sah direkt in seine eisblauen Augen. Beschämt, sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt zu haben, senkte sie ihren Blick und versuchte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu widmen. Doch selbst wenn sie es mit all ihrer Macht versuchte, konnte sie ihren Blick nicht lange von seinem Antlitz lassen. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Augen zu dem Mann ihr gegenüber, doch jedesmal wenn er aufsah, huschte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrem Buch. Nach mehreren Versuchen, schaffte sie es dann endlich sich in das Werk in ihrem Schoß zu vertiefen. Allerdings schien es, als ob Breda genau diesen Moment abgewartet hätte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich ziehen zu können.

"Sollten Sie nicht bei ihrem zukünftigen Mann sein, statt hier zu sitzen und Bücher zu lesen?"

'Rede nicht von diesem Esel, als seien wir schon verheiratet. Oder willst du mir damit sagen, dass Frauen keine Bildung, die über Kindererziehung und den Haushalt hinausgeht, verdienen?'  
Nein, solche Dinge konnte sie ihm unmöglich vorwerfen. Jetzt hieß es Diplomatie zu zeigen und ihm klar zu machen, dass es ein Fehler wäre, sie aus der Bibliothek zu werfen.  
"Mag sein, doch Kriegsgeschichten interessieren mich nicht. Die Lektüre in dieser wundervollen Bibliothek allerdings, sagt mir schon deutlich mehr zu."

Er erwiderte zwar nichts mehr, doch auch wenn er versuchte es zu verbergen, so konnte sie den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen erkennen. Stolz darauf diese Emotion - aus dem sonst so stoisch wirkenden Mann - heraus bekommen zu haben, klopfte Camelia sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Der erste Schritt war getan und hoffentlich würde er sie bald nicht länger als Fremdkörper, sondern Teil seines Reiches betrachten. Mit einem Lächeln wandte auch sie sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu.

Der Aufenthalt auf dem Schloss erschien ihr gleich viel erträglicher, jetzt da sie ein Ziel hatte, auf welches sie hinarbeiten konnte. Zumindest hatte sie nun etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnte, statt nur die Tage zu ihrer Vermählung abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass es bald möglichst vorbei sein würde.


	3. Begehren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist schon eine Weile her, aber ich lebe noch und komme für Weihnachten sogar aus meiner Gruft heraus. Zur Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel auch etwas länger. Ich hoffe, mir möge die lange Abwesenheit verziehen werden.^^°
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits geschrieben und muss noch Korrektur gelesen werden. Leider hab ich gerade im Dezember und Januar immer viel zu tun, weshalb ihr es erst Ende Februar zu lesen bekommt. Aber es ist in Arbeit, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Geschichten, die sich unter meine eigentlichen Pläne gemischt haben. Also freut euch, auf Neues.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne Weihnachten, besinnliche Tage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Seit ihrem kurzen Gespräch in der Bibliothek trafen sie sich dort täglich. Manchmal lasen sie gemeinsam in Stille, manchmal diskutierten sie über die Bücher, die sie gerade lasen oder über Gott und die Welt.

Diese Stunden mit Breda waren für Camelia der Höhepunkt ihres Tages. Er hatte, ihrer Meinung nach, eine außergewöhnliche Weitsicht für einen Mann und sie fühlte sich immer stärker zu ihm hingezogen.

Immer häufiger bemerkte sie, wie ihre Hand - ohne ihr wissentliches Zutun - auf Wanderschaft ging; sie sein Knie berührte, wenn sie sich nach vorne lehnte oder wie ihre Finger über seine Schultern strichen, wenn sie hinter ihm vorbei ging um sich ein neues Buch zu holen. Manchmal sah er bei diesen Berührungen auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, häufig las er weiter, aber immer zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben, in eines seiner sonst so seltenen Lächeln.

Camelia war verzaubert von diesem Mann und musste sich doch jeden Tag erneut in Erinnerung rufen, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit begrenzt war. Die Planung zur Hochzeit war bereits im vollen Gange und ihre Zofe wollte Camelia am Liebsten schon gleich in ein Hochzeitskleid stecken.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Jeden Tag saß sie vor dem Mann, der ohne es zu wissen ihr Herz gestohlen hatte und musste doch diesen Hornochsen von dessen Bruder heiraten.

Eine halbe Woche vor der Hochzeit hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ihre Zofe schwärmte ihr schon den ganzen Tag vor, wie besonders und schön ihre Hochzeit doch werden würde, doch die lichtblonde Frau wollte einfach nur zu Breda. In ihre gemeinsame Bibliothek und in seine Arme. Bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit flüchtete sie zu ihrer Oase der Ruhe. Als sie die Türen aufstieß, landete ihr Blick automatisch auf seiner Form, wie er da in seinem Sessel saß - so wie jeden Tag - mit einem Buch im Schoß. Bei ihrem Hereinplatzen sah er auf und in ihre Augen.

Camelia wartete nicht lange, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen, rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich an seinen Hals. Niemals zuvor waren sie sich auf diese Art und Weise nahe gekommen, doch sie war verzweifelt und brauchte jemanden, der sie verstand. Schluchzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und sog seinen Geruch ein. Das Buch in seinem Schoß war vergessen und flog mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden, seine Hände hielt er einige Zentimeter von ihren Schultern entfernt - unsicher, ob er sie nun berühren durfte oder nicht - während sie regelrecht auf ihm lag. Camelia klagte ihm ihr Leid und er hörte ihr still schweigend zu.

Erst als ihre Tränen versiegten, richtete sie sich auf, sah beschämt zu Boden und entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Breda lächelte sie an, doch seine Augen waren voll Trauer. Er stand auf und ging an ihr vorbei, zu einem Bücherregal, wo er einige Sekunden verweilte, bis er ein Buch heraus zog und ihr behutsam in die Hände legte. Es war eine Gedichtsammlung, wie die fein säuberliche Handschrift auf der ersten Seite verriet.

"Ich mutmaße mir nicht an, Ihre Situation zu kennen oder gar zu verstehen, doch ich glaube dieses Werk wird Sie etwas aufmuntern. So hoffe ich es zumindest."

Camelia blätterte weiter und erkannte, dass es sich nicht nur um Gedichte, sondern auch um Zeichnungen handelte. Zeichnungen, die ihr bekannt vorkamen, sah sie das Gesicht, welches ihr entgegen blickte, doch jeden Morgen im Spiegel. Unsicher sah sie zu Breda, aber dieser blickte nur beschämt zu Boden, während er nervös seine Finger knetete. Langsam ließ sie sich in ihren Platz sinken und las eines der Gedichte durch. Es war ein Liebesgedicht und ihre Augen suchten die Seite nach dem Namen des Verfassers ab, doch fand sie keinen. Geschockt, da dies für sie nur eines bedeuten konnte, blickte sie den Schwarzhaarigen an, der sie hoffnungsvoll ansah.

"Ich hoffe, sie sagen Ihnen zu."

"Die hast du geschrieben?"

Für eine Weile war es still, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ins Wort gefallen waren, bevor sie anfingen zu lachen. Bredas Lachen war tief und sendete einen warmen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so... so perfekt sein?

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und der Schwarzhaarige ging mit der Grazie einer großen Raubkatze auf sie zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. Camelia war gefesselt von seiner Anmut, bis er direkt vor ihr stand, den Blick keine Sekunde von ihr gewandt und die lichtblonde Frau hätte die kurze Distanz nur zu gerne überbrückt und ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt.

Seine Hände schwebten unsicher einige Zentimeter von ihren Oberarmen. Endlich schien Breda einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er fasste sie sanft an den Armen an und lehnte sich zu ihr herunter, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, was einen wohligen Schauer ihren Rücken herunter laufen ließ.

"Komm' nach dem Abendessen erneut hierher. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und verschwand mit langen Schritten aus der Bibliothek, so als ob er niemals hier gewesen wäre. Er ließ eine verwirrte Camelia mit einem Gedichtband voller Liebesgedichte und Zeichnungen zurück.

  
  


Breda ersehnte ihre gemeinsamen Lese- und Philosophier-Stunden täglich aufs Neue. Camelia hatte in seinen Augen nicht nur engelsgleiche Schönheit, sondern konnte auch mit seinen Gedankengängen mithalten und ihm sogar die ein oder andere Lösung zu seinen Fragen und Problemen geben, durch einen dringend benötigten Perspektivwechsel, den wohl nur eine Frau liefern konnte.

Er war ein Einzelkämpfer, doch die blonde Frau ließ ihn diese Entscheidung überdenken. Er wollte sie als seine Gefährtin. Nein, mehr noch. Er begehrte sie, wollte sie an seiner Seite wissen und nicht bei seinem nichtsnutzigen Bruder.

Anscheinend war dieses Verlangen nicht nur einseitig, denn Camelia schien seinen Körperkontakt zu suchen, wissentlich oder nicht, da war er sich noch nicht sicher. Immer wieder fühlte er ihre Hände auf seinem Körper, federleicht und dennoch ständig präsent.

Umso größer war der Schock, als sie die Türen zur Bibliothek aufstieß, sich auf ihn warf und ihm damit fast die Luftzufuhr abschnitt, als sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und sie den/ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter presste. Diese Frau hatte wirklich ungeahnte Kräfte in sich und konnte wahrscheinlich ohne Probleme einen erwachsenen Mann erwürgen - ihn zum Beispiel - würde sie es darauf ankommen lassen.

Breda wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sie trösten, umarmen, ihr gut zusprechen ? Unsicher hielt er seine Hände einige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Sie berührte ihn fast ständig, lag buchstäblich auf ihm drauf und seine Gedanken rasten und standen gleichzeitig still. War es ihm gestattet ihre Umarmung zu erwidern? Durfte er sich überhaupt in ihre innerliche Tragödie einmischen? Gefühle zu zeigen wurde ihm schon in früher Kindheit aberzogen, da es als weibisch galt, doch er konnte sie unmöglich in ihrem Kummer alleine lassen.

Ihr Schluchzen war fast schon unverständlich, doch er konzentrierte sich um ihre Sorgen zu verstehen. Er wollte ihr helfen, dass sie sich besser fühlte, aber dafür musste er erst einmal das Problem kennen. Besagtes Problem war ohne jeden Zweifel sein Bruder und in diesem Punkt konnte er sie vollstens verstehen. Dennoch konnte er schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen. Die Hochzeit war von ihren Familien arrangiert worden, um ihre Reiche zu vereinigen und die gute Freundschaft der beiden Familien zu zelebrieren. Aber machte es so einen großen Unterschied, ob sie nun Giovanni oder Breda heiratete? Beide trugen den Namen "von Krolock" - noch nie war er so froh darüber gewesen, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren - und mit ihm war Camelia eindeutig glücklicher.

Weiterhin schluchzend lehnte sich die Blonde zurück und wischte sich die Tränen weg, darauf bedacht ihr Gesicht zu wahren und ließ von ihm ab. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm und insgeheim vermisste er ihre Wärme, doch er konnte sich nur ein trauriges Lächeln abringen.

Er wollte sie aufmuntern und ihr zeigen, dass sie mit ihren Gefühlen nicht alleine war. Breda ging zu einem der vielen Bücherregale, die die Wände säumten und hielt kurz inne. Wäre es wirklich das Richtige, ihr seine wachsende Gefühle für sie zu präsentieren, jetzt da sie so gefangen in ihren eigenen war? Für eine Weile nagten Zweifel an ihm, doch es gäbe wohl kaum einen besseren Weg ihr zu zeigen, dass sie stärker und liebenswürdiger war, als ihr vielleicht bewusst war und er wegen ihr nachts wachlag und sich fragte, ob sie dasselbe fühlte.

Sie imponierte ihm, wie es noch keine Frau getan hatte. Sie änderte ihre Meinung nicht einfach, weil er einen anderen Standpunkt vertrat und stand zu ihrer Sichtweise. Camelia war keine feine Dame, auch wenn sie dies den älteren Herrschaften durchaus weis machen wollte. Nein, Breda hatte sie durchschaut. Sie war eine Kämpferin, eine Leitwölfin und Giovanni würde diesen Charakterzug in ihr zerstören, weil er eine Nachtigall nicht von einer Amsel unterscheiden konnte. Er würde sie nicht so wertschätzen können, wie Breda es tat.

Er fasste neuen Mut und zog das gesuchte Buch aus dem Regal. Der Platz als Leitwolf war noch frei und sie hatte klare Sympathien. Er wäre verdammt, wenn er den Kampf nicht aufnehmen würde. Er schlenderte scheinbar lässig zu ihr zurück, doch in seinem Kopf schmiedete er bereits Pläne, wie er sein Ziel erreichen konnte. Wenn Giovanni die Muskeln hatte, dann hatte Breda das Köpfchen und er wusste es zu benutzen.

Zuerst galt es allerdings, Camelia von seine Gefühlen für sie zu überzeugen und ihr klar zu machen, dass es ihm durchaus ernst war mit ihr.

"Ich mutmaße mir nicht an Ihre Situation zu kennen oder gar zu verstehen, doch ich glaube, dieses Werk wird Sie etwas aufmuntern. So hoffe ich es zumindest."

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete sie eindringlich, wie sie sich hinsetzte und das Werk vor sich studierte. Er hatte Probleme die Nerven zu bewahren, was wenn er sich in ihren Gefühlen geirrt hatte? Was wäre, wenn er ihre Reaktionen falsch gedeutet hatte? Konnte er sich wirklich so geirrt haben? Ohne es zu bemerken, fing er an seine Hände zu kneten und konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Er musste wissen, ob sie das selbe für ihn empfand, wie er für sie. Er brauchte eine Reaktion.

"Ich hoffe, sie sagen Ihnen zu."

"Die hast du geschrieben?"

Die Situation, wie sie die ganze Zeit über still waren, nur um danach gleichzeitig das Wort zu ergreifen, war so surreal, dass er anfangen musste zu lachen. Camelia stimmte kurz darauf mit ein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten.

Bei dieser sorgenfreien Stimmung kam ihm auch eine gute Idee, etwas, das er sich schon einige Nächte zuvor ausgemalt hatte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen, als er auf sie zuging. Die Haare so hell wie der Mond und ihre Augen so dunkel wie der Nachthimmel, er hatte wieder dieses Bild im Kopf, welches er unbedingt von ihr anfertigen wollte, doch bis jetzt fehlten ihm die Referenzen, die er wahrscheinlich schneller bekam, als er es sich zu träumen gewünscht hatte.

Jetzt da sie seine Gefühle kannte, blieb ihm jedoch noch immer die Frage, ob er sie berühren durfte. Sie waren nicht vermählt oder dergleichen, hatten nur klare Sympathien für einander, was war also erlaubt und was nicht?

Nach einigen Sekunden Nachdenken entschied Breda, dass sie beide keine Personen waren, die sich an die üblichen Konventionen hielten, also warum plötzlich anfangen?

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme und es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass es unmöglich falsch sein konnte. Er würde mit seinem Vater sprechen müssen und wenn er Glück hatte, würde dieser die Hochzeit ein wenig abändern. Solange es aber noch kein entgültiges Urteil gab, wollte er den Moment und die gemeinsame Zeit mit Camelia genießen.

"Komm' nach dem Abendessen erneut hierher. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Er wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort, brauchte es auch nicht. Es gab genug zu bereden mit seinem und Camelias Vater. Wenn die beiden Männer wirklich nur das Beste für ihre Kinder wollten, dann würden sie ihn anhören und seiner Bitte nachgeben. Noch nie war Breda von Krolock aufgeregter, vor allem da noch nie viel auf dem Spiel stand für ihn.


	4. Sternenhimmel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breda und Camelia kommen sich näher und Breda schmiedet einen Plan.  
> Der erste Schritt ist gegangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel. Wer hätte es für möglich gehalten. 
> 
> Ich lieg mit Grippe im Bett und hoffe, dass ich sie bis Freitag wieder auskuriert habe, dann geht es für mich nämlich zum Zusatzkonzert von Christian Funk (mein Lieblingsherbert) und Tom van der Ven (mein Lieblingsalfred) und ich möchte die beiden nur ungern anstecken. ^^°
> 
> Aber genug von mir. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte soweit und ihr lasst mir ein Kudo oder Kommentar da. Hilft gegen Krankheit ungemein. ^^

Breda von Krolock war sich in seiner Unternehmung sehr sicher. Seine Bitte war logisch und schlüssig. Es gab keinen Punkt, der dagegen sprechen würde, was er plante, seinem und Camelias Vater vorzutragen. Sie mussten ihm einfach zustimmen, dass seine Lösung die beste Alternative war.

Mit seinem Glauben an den bestmöglichen Ausgang - obwohl er sich nun wirklich nicht zu den Optimisten zählte - klopfte und öffnete er die Tür zu den Gemächern Johannes von Krolocks. Er wollte seinem Vater sein Anliegen noch vor dem Abendessen vortragen. Der hagere Mann stand vor seinem Fenster und blickte auf das Treiben im Hof. Als sein jüngster Sohn eintrat, drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um diesem zu signalisieren, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Vater. Ich wünsche, mit dir über die Hochzeit von Camelia und Giovanni zu sprechen.", sprach Breda mit fester Stimme.

Johannes drehte sich zu seinem Sohn hin, um ihn besser beobachten zu können. 

"Seit wann interessierst du dich für die Vermählung deines Bruders? Ich dachte, diese Art von gesellschaftlichen Anlässen wäre dir immer zu wider. Also sag, was hat dich umgestimmt? Ist es das Mädchen?"

Der Patriarch der von Krolock Familie mochte vielleicht alt und ergraut sein, doch seine Augen funkelten vor Neugierde. Mit seiner Schilderung von Bredas fehlendem Sozialverhalten hatte er nicht unrecht und der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er gefährliche Gewässer durchquerte. Es würde ein schlechtes Licht auf ihre Familie werfen, würden sie die Hochzeit absagen, aber das war nicht sein Plan. Er musste seinen Vater nur überzeugen, dass er der bessere Gemahl und Gefährte an Camelias Seite war.

"Sag, was ist so besonders an dem Mädchen, dass du dich so für sie interessierst? All die möglichen Gemahlinnen, die ich für dich ausgesucht hatte, haben dich gelangweilt und du hast sie abgewiesen und mit dieser verbringst du mehr Zeit, als mit jedem anderen Menschen auf dem Schloss."

Breda musste nicht einmal etwas sagen und Johannes konnte bereits erraten, wobei es in diesem Gespräch gehen würde. War es denn so offensichtlich?

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie an Giovanni verheiratet wird. Sie würde dahin siechen und wie eine Blume verwelken. Ich bitte dich also, wenn du schon versuchst mich zu vermählen, dann lass mich diese Frau nehmen, denn eine andere werde ich nicht an meiner Seite dulden. Ich und Giovanni sind beide vom selben Blut, also wen kümmert es, an welchen von uns sie verheiratet wird. Wenn du also zwei Personen glücklich machen und sie nicht für ihr Leben lang leiden sehen möchtest, dann wähle mich als ihren Gemahl und Gefährten."

Der Ältere dachte eine Zeit lang darüber nach und Breda fühlte sich wieder wie ein Jüngling, der etwas ausgefressen hatte und nun auf seine Strafe wartete. Nach mehreren Sekunden - die sich für den Schwarzhaarigen wie Stunden anfühlten - wandte sich sein Vater, mit einem Blick der keine Widerrede duldete, ihm zu.

"Es ist dir durchaus bewusst, dass diese Hochzeit bereits Monate im Voraus geplant wurde und folglich nicht einfach abgesagt oder umgeändert werden kann? Zudem sind es nur noch drei Tage bis zur Vermählung. Nun dem Pfarrer mitzuteilen, dass es sich unsere Familie scheinbar anders überlegt hat, nur weil einer meiner Abkömmlinge sich scheinbar in die Braut verliebt hat und wir den zukünftigen Bräutigam tauschen möchten... das ist der soziale Todesstoß für unsere Familie und könnte die Freundschaft unserer Grafschaften schwer erschüttern. Ich frage dich also, Sohn, möchtest du für einen Aufstand und einem möglicherweise daraus folgenden Krieg verantwortlich sein? Und alles nur, weil deine Gefühle dir sagen, dass sie die Frau deines Lebens sein könnte? Was wird erst in zehn, zwanzig Jahren sein? Wirst du sie dann immer noch mit derselben Inbrunst verteidigen und lieben? Wir wissen es beide nicht. Also höre auf einer deiner Fantasien zu folgen und suche nach einer anderen Frau. Es gibt schließlich genug davon."

Breda sah seinen Vater entsetzt an, der sich wieder umgedreht und dem Treiben im Hof zugewendet hatte. Konnte dieser ihre Liebe denn nicht sehen? Zu gerne wollte er mehr erwidern - für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft kämpfen - aber er wusste auch, dass selbst wenn der Schlossherr insgesamt einen kühlen Eindruck vermittelte, immer noch eine ungeheure Wut in ihm brodeln konnte, besonders wenn man sich ihm widersetzte. Mit hängendem Kopf und gesenktem Blick verließ er die Gemächer also, jedoch ohne sich ein gehauchtes "Du wirst sie umbringen" verkneifen zu können. Sein Vater sollte schließlich wissen, was er von dieser Entscheidung hielt.

Mit gedrückter Stimmung machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern. Er wollte sein Vorhaben trotz des Rückschlags durchführen und dafür musste er erst einmal präsentabel aussehen.

 

In seinem Zimmer wandte Johannes sich kurz der Tür zu, aus der sein Sohn gerade gegangen war. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, diese junge Liebe im Keim zu ersticken, aber es half alles nichts. Breda mochte ein Freigeist sein, der seiner Zeit manchmal weit voraus schien, aber sie mussten die Konventionen ihrer Zeit einhalten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass sein jüngster Sohn einen Weg finden würde, die Regeln zu umgehen ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Er konnte sogar darauf wetten. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee... er musste dringend noch einmal mit Richard, dem Vater der Kleinen reden. Die nächsten Tage und Monate versprachen interessant zu werden. Mit einem Grinsen bereitete er sich auf das gemeinsame Abendmahl vor. Wie ihn die nächste Generation doch manchmal an seine eigenen - manchmal doch recht wilden - Jugendjahre erinnerte. 

 

Camelia wusste nicht was sie erwarten würde. Das Abendessen verlief, wie auch die letzten Tage ihres Aufenthaltes auf Schloss von Krolock. Ihr Vater unterhielt sich mit dem Schlossherr, ihr zukünftiger Gemahl schwang große Reden über Eroberungen, zu deren Zeiten er nicht einmal auf der Welt gewesen sein durfte und Breda warf ihr immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, sagte aber nichts und somit war die blonde Frau auch glücklich es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Noch einmal war sie in ihr Gemach gehastet um sich etwas zum Überwerfen zu besorgen, bevor sie sich wieder in die Bibliothek schlich.

Als sie die Tür zu ihrer Zufluchtsstätte öffnete, war sie noch alleine. Sie setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz, auf dem sie immer las und wartete auf Breda, der wenige Minuten später ebenfalls durch die Tür kam. Freudig sprang sie auf, um ihn zu begrüßen. Sie war schon so aufgeregt, was er wohl vorhatte, dass sie beim Essen kaum still sitzen konnte. Lächelnd legte er ihr seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, sodass sie nicht an ihm hochspringen konnte und hielt sie damit gleichzeitig etwas auf Abstand.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er einen Umhang trug. Sie würden wohl nach draußen gehen und Camelia sah etwas beschämt an sich herunter. Sie hatte sich ein einfaches Kleid übergeworfen, nichts was für ihren Stand angemessen war, doch sie wollte aus ihrem Korsett heraus und endlich etwas Bequemes anziehen. Sie dachte nicht daran, dass sie noch andere Leute zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Jetzt fühlte sie sich allerdings eher fehl am Platz neben dem gut gekleideten Schwarzhaarigen, der ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln schenkte und ihr den Ellenbogen hinhielt, den sie sogleich ergriff und sich unterhakte.

Zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen nach Osten. Erneut fiel Camelia der geschmeidige Gang und die Tatsache auf, dass sie die Schritte von Breda kaum hören konnte. Er schlich schon fast wie eine Katze, die gerade auf der Jagt ihre Beute entdeckt hatte. Sein Blick war den ganzen Weg über starr nach vorne gerichtet und je weiter sie gingen, desto weniger Kerzen gab es auf dem Gang, dennoch konnte Camelia ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Der Mann, der auf sie wirkte, wie ein schwarzer Engel. Seine hellen Augen schienen im dämmrigen Licht zu leuchten. Die schmalen Lippen, die in Konzentration zusammen gepresst waren und darauf deuteten, dass er etwas sagen wollte aber nicht wusste, wie er es formulieren sollte. Die etwas große Nase, die sie an den Schnabel eines Habichts erinnerte, da sie scheinbar schon einmal gebrochen und danach falsch zusammen gewachsen war, schadete ihrem Bild nicht. Es machte ihn sogar noch sympathischer für sie. Und bevor sie sich versah, hielt er an und sah zu ihr herunter.

Scheinbar hatten sie das Ziel ihres nächtlichen Ausfluges erreicht. Denn sie standen vor einer Tür im Ostturm. Wann waren sie eigentlich die Treppen nach oben gelaufen? Camelia schien wohl mehr in ihren Gedanken abgeschweift zu sein, als es ihr lieb war, denn die Blondhaarige konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Breda zog gerade den Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern. Leider war er einen Kopf größer und der Umhang somit ebenfalls zu groß, weswegen sie eher den Boden damit wischen würde. Er schien das Problem ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Enden des Kleidungsstückes und warf sie ihr zusätzlich noch einmal über die Schultern.

"Draußen wird es recht kalt, gerade wenn es bereits dunkel geworden ist.", erklärte er ihr, während er die Tür öffnete und sie auf die Zinnen führte. Breda hatte Recht, denn obwohl der Umhang die Körperwärme seines vorherigen Trägers gespeichert hatte, fror Camelia auf der Stelle und versuchte an zusätzliche Körperwärme zu kommen, indem sie sich an Breda kuschelte, was dieser mit einem beherzten Lachen zuließ. Gemeinsam gingen sie eine Weile auf den Zinnen auf und ab, genossen den Ausblick, der sich ihnen von so weit oben bot und die Ruhe der Karpaten.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Camelia etwas aufgewärmt und Breda kletterte auf eine der Zinnen. Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die sie zögerlich ergriff. Was hatte er bloß vor? Als sie beide auf einer der Zinnen standen, ging er einen Schritt weiter und kletterte auf das Dach des Turmes, aus dem sie heraus gekommen waren. Seine Füße fanden einen stabilen Halt und erneut drehte er sich um und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Ein Fehltritt und sie konnte in die Tiefe stürzen, doch die Gefahr war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Sie wollte in die Arme ihres schwarzen Engels und alles andere war der blonden Frau egal. Camelia atmete tief durch, konnte die kalte Luft in ihren Lungen spüren, trat einen Schritt zurück um Anlauf zu haben und sprang Breda in die Arme, der sie auffing und gegen seine Brust presste, wo sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte. Gemeinsam krochen sie noch etwas höher auf das Dach und machten es sich gemütlich.

Breda saß auf den Ziegeln des Turmes und sah zu ihr herab. Carmelia hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und er fuhr ihr geistesabwesend durch die langen blonden Haare. Die Sterne spiegelten sich in ihren dunklen Augen und ließen sie regelrecht funkeln, wie sie verträumt den Himmel beobachtete und sich vermutlich eine andere Realität vorstellte. Eine Realität, in der die Beiden ohne Hürden zusammen sein konnten und glücklich waren. Wobei der Schwarzhaarige wieder bei seiner Idee war. Er dachte erneut darüber nach, wie er seine Worte formulieren sollte und als er zu einem Entschluss kam, räusperte er sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Ich habe Vater gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten dürfte, aber er hat abgelehnt. Er scheint der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass deine Hand meinem Bruder gehörte, aber ich weiß, dass wir beide mit dieser Entscheidung unzufrieden sind."

Carmelia sah mit erschrockenen Augen zu ihm auf. Es war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass er etwas für sie empfand und ihr ging es in dieser Tatsache ähnlich, doch dass er um ihre Hand anhalten würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein sagte ihr, sie sollten Durchbrennen, doch das würde Krieg bedeuten und sie wollte nicht für die Menschenleben verantwortlich sein, die sie mit so einer Tat auslöschen würden. Wenn auch nur indirekt, aber sie würde sich dennoch die Schuld an dem ungelebten Leben geben.

"Du kannst mich gerne als egoistisch bezeichnen, denn das bin ich auch, aber ich kann und will mir dich nicht an der Seite von diesem Tölpel vorstellen. Ich möchte, dass du zu mir gehörst und zu mir alleine, aber es ist im Moment nicht möglich. Und selbst wenn ich deine Hand nicht erhalte, so möchte ich nicht, dass du eines seiner Kinder austrägst. Es würde mich um den Verstand bringen, es mir vorzustellen.", erklärte er weiter und seine Hand fuhr von ihren Haaren, über ihre Brüste, zu ihrem Bauch und wieder zurück. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Auch sie würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn sie diesen Hornochsen heiraten müsste und das musste sie leider. Wenn Breda ihr also eine Alternative vorschlug, würde sie diese wohl kaum ablehnen können.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, wo er ihr einen Kuss auf die Knöchel hauchte.

"Ich bitte dich also, auch wenn wir offiziell nicht zusammen sein können, bleibe an meiner Seite und erfülle mir diesen einen Wunsch. Ich möchte, dass dein erstes Kind von mir ist. Nicht von ihm, denn es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn du dadurch leidest. Ich möchte dir die Gewissheit geben, dass das Kind von einem Mann stammt, der dich innig liebt und es vor allem beschützen wird, was die Welt diesem kleinen Wesen in den Weg stellen wird. Ich werde mich um euch kümmern, egal was kommt und mich um euch sorgen, wie auch immer du dich entscheiden solltest."

"Du schlägst also vor, Beischlaf vor der Ehe zu haben und dann auch noch obwohl nicht du es bist, den ich heirate?", fragte sie ihn entsetzt. Wenn jemand von ihrer Tat erfahren sollte, wären sie beide verloren... andererseits konnte sie damit sicher gehen, dass ihr Kind einen Vater hätte, der es beschützt und an seiner Liebe zu ihr konnte sie nicht zweifeln.

"Es tut mit Leid. Ich brauche Zeit um über dein Angebot nachzudenken, denn es geht hierbei nicht nur um uns, sondern auch um ein Leben, dass noch gar nicht existiert. Ich hoffe, du verstehst."

Camelia rutschte von ihm herunter und er sah sie mit traurigen Augen an.

"Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Falls du dich doch um entscheidest, dann weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst. Ich habe auch bereits einen Plan, wie wir die Sache glaubwürdig gestalten. Du musst dir also keinen Kopf mehr darüber machen, aber so ungern ich dich zur Eile dränge, so ist die Hochzeitsnacht bereits in drei Tagen."

Erneut hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, die sie ergriff und gemeinsam rutschten sie von dem Dach. Breda begleitete sie noch bis zu ihren Gemächern und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, bevor auch er sich schlafen legte. Zumindest hatte er seine Referenz für seine Zeichnung bekommen, schließlich gab es für ihn kaum etwas Schöneres als in die dunklen Augen seiner Geliebten zu sehen und dort die Sterne wieder zu erkennen. Denn nach den Sternen würden sie greifen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie diese auch erreichten.


End file.
